


Secret Santa Exchange Art: Cats and Dogs

by maladroitcore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maladroitcore/pseuds/maladroitcore
Summary: Secret Santa exchange gift for @faeriefirefly! Two fanarts of Yuri and Potya, and Victuuri and Makkachin.





	Secret Santa Exchange Art: Cats and Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/gifts).



> faeriefirefly!!! here's your exchange gift~ I was really excited to draw some of the skaters and their pets, so I ended up making two pieces ><
> 
> they're kind of themed around a magazine shoot! except I couldn't figure out if it was a sports magazine doing a pets feature or a pets magazine doing a sports feature... ;; also if I'd planned my time better I was really hoping on doing a piece for Phichit and his hamsters orz
> 
> but I hope you like these!!! happy holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://maladroitcore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maladroitcore)


End file.
